Nowadays, 3C products are undergoing increasingly prosperous development. Their prices are lowered to the extent that people can afford. Thereby, 3C products own a substantially large consumer market. While consumers are selecting 3C products, in addition to the depicted functions and specifications, the appearance of the 3C products is the first the consumers can feel and influences their purchasing intentions, making it extremely important for the 3C products. In order to make their appearance complete, surface treatment is indispensable.
Surface treatment appeals people's attention, because during the process of manufacturing, transportation, and storage, the surface usually has oxide films, rust, residual molding sand, solder dross, dust, oil, and other residues. For adhering coating materials securely on the surface of a material, it is necessary to clean the surface before coating. Otherwise, not only the adherence of the coating to the metal and the anticorrosiveness are affected but also the base metal will still continue to be corroded even having the protection of the coating layer, and hence the coating layer will peel off and affecting the mechanical properties and lifetime of the material. Thereby, the surface treatment before coating on materials is a protection layer for ensuring excellent quality. It also extends the lifetime of products and guarantees complete and beautiful appearance.
Surface treatment for materials is always an important subject for the appearance of 3C products. Presently, there are vapor deposition, anode, and etching methods for surface treatment. The vapor deposition treatment heats the material to be vapor-deposited to vaporization in a vacuum chamber and makes the vapor adhere to the surface of a substrate placed nearby and thus forming a thin film. The anode treatment places a metal workpiece on the anode in an electrobath and applies a fixed voltage and current for forming a high-quality oxide layer adhered to the surface of the workpiece. Thereby, the mechanical properties of the surface are improved, and various hues are generated for enhancing appearance. The etching treatment removes materials using chemical reactions or physical bombardment. According to the processing methods, there are wet etching and dry etching. In wet etching, a chemical solution is used and etching is achieved via chemical reactions. On the other hand, dry etching is usually plasma etching. The atoms on the surface of a thin film are removed through the chemical reactions between the chemical solution or plasma and the material to be etched and hence achieving the purpose of etching.
According to prior art, while adopting these methods for surface treatment, in order to avoid shakes of the material due to the flows of chemical solutions during the process, it is required to use a corresponding jig for clipping the material. Nevertheless, owing to the structural design of the jig, the clipping points on the surface of the material appear flaws. In addition, other flaws caused by scraping, colliding, and sliding of the jig may also occur. Current jigs clip at multiple points on the edges for fixing. In this way, untreated flaws at the clipping parts appear, leading to unevenness at the appearance. To solve the problem, it is proposed to dispose hanging points on the material and surface treatment can be performed after the material is fixed by passing therethrough. However, after surface treatment, it is required to organize or clear the hanging points and thus increasing manufacturing procedures and costs. Besides, if the material id thicker than 1 mm, it is not possible to dispose hanging points.
Accordingly, particularly for materials having a bearing, the present disclosure provides a jig for surface treatment adopting an axle fixing method. While treating chemically the surface of the material, hang the material on the jig for surface treatment by using the bearing the material has originally. Thereby, it is necessary to dispose hangers particularly in order to fix the material. The flaws caused by chemical treatment will not be apparent because the contacting portion between the material and the jig is located inside and invisible; the manufacturing procedure and costs will not increase. In addition, according to the present disclosure, the hanging rod of the jig for surface treatment is disposed vertically. When the material is hung, it directs outwards and the portion submerged inside the jig is extremely small. Thereby, the loading capacity is significantly increased and hence concretely enhancing productivity and practicability.